Phineas's Father (The Truth)
Last days It was the hight of the Iraq war. In a medic tent lay a dying man, his jeep was hit by a RPG missile and it blew off his entire lower half. He was loosing too much blood and the doctors doubt he would make the night. Overhearing their conversation he demanded a paper and pen and wrote his lasts words and epitaph before his clammy fingers lost grip of the pen. His vision was starting to blur and his pulse was going haywire. This would be the last day of Master Sergeant George Flynn's life, Husband of Linda Flynn and father of 8 year old Candace and a 3 year old Phineas. Early life of George George was orphaned by unknown parents for unknown reasons. The orphanage he was at named him George, due to the basket he was in had George written on it. He was very soft spoken and kept to himself always. When someone tried to talk to him he would close like a clam and shut his eyes til that someone left. His first present was an Encylopedia Britannica, impressed by its sheer size he wanted to read it and to his dismay discovered he couldnt read yet. It was the first and only time he asked for help from someone. He was a fierce believer in independance and looking out for yourself. Even when the caretaker was teaching him, he was absorbing all the information like a sponge. So that he would not have to ask for help ever again. He didnt like the idea of complete strangers taking care of him. So meetings with potential parents he gives textbook '''WRONG '''answers at them. For obvious reasons he was never adopted. Teenage years of George Around his teen years they closed down the orphnage he was in and he ran away before they could give him foster parents. He lived of from eating leafovers thrown away at garbage cans and casual shoplifting of food. He only stole one item that were not edible and those were encyclopedias. Around this time he thought himself to write by copying the words he reads in the dictionary. He was not really a ruffian, he was just a boy with no home to go to and had to fend for himself in the cruel world.He decided that he wanted to see the things in his encyclopedias so he decided to travel around the country. Adult life of George For years George has been wandering around the U.S. Seeing sights and sounds that most city dwellers cant even begin to comprehend. When one fine day in his 20's he witnessed a whole hoards of adults enter a huge building, curious he entered the grounds of Harvard University. He was rendered speechless at the facilities they had around. Stuff in his encyclopedias were coming alive before his very eyes. When he accidently wandered into the adminstrative hall he was mistaken for someone who wants to enter to the university. He was ushered into the exam hall to take the entrance exam with other hopeful people. Despite starting 15 minutes late and this being his first test. He ended up in the top 10 scorers of the exam. His forte is engineering, machinary and inventing. After receiveing his diploma his first job was to fix the boom boxes of a new singing sensation Lindana.They fell in love and after George saves her life(Linda meets her first husband:story coming soon) they get married and soon have their first baby. But times were tough, their first house caused them debt and bills were piling up. Under the wage of a handy man they realised they were never going to survive. George decided to make inventions for people to buy to ease thier financial strains. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Deceased Characters